


Reminders for sad Souls

by Ayerea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayerea/pseuds/Ayerea
Summary: "Wear a crown of bone, dust, silver, starlight. Be a king, be a queen."





	Reminders for sad Souls

Do not wait for freedom, bound by chains, rip apart the gold, silver, iron. Drink moonlight in dark cities or darker forests, drink rain from pawprints or dying leaves. Hear your heart howl like wolves and follow the answering call of lonely souls. Wander between smoke crying skyscrapers like they are trees and you will know what freedom is.

Don’t cry, darling, for your heart is true and so is your aim. Use your words like blades, sharp and cutting. Draw blood, draw more blood. Don’t trust soft tongues that speak sweet words of love, then break open your ribcage. Don’t let pride and anger be your armor, be soft, be softer. Open yourself for hungry teeth, let them bite, but don’t let them devour you, lest you disappear like smoke. Don’t hide yourself away, dance under an open sky until rain makes you shiver, then dance some more.

And if you feel like sleeping forever, hiding and never facing the world again, then curl up, wrap yourself in blankets, let them hug you like lover’s arms and dandelions. It’s okay to be vulnerable, it’s okay to feel sad, but don’t let it stop you. If the world feels too bright or not bright enough, breath deep, deeper. Sometimes nothing feels real, that’s okay, then don’t be real, be everything you want, be thing’s you have never thought of being. Drink tea and eat chocolate, eat too much sugar and collect warm things, soft things. 

Don’t be frustrated with yourself when things aren’t easy, imagine you’re the main character in a movie, things become hard before they become better. Nothing stays bad forever and nothing is filled with only badness, find the happy things, good things, it doesn’t matter how small they seem, they are enough. You are enough. Don’t listen to people who never do what they say, their opinions don’t matter, you are a wild flower growing between strawberries and oak trees. Don’t let hitchhiker pick and pluck you, they won’t stay very long and neither will you, grow strong and nutritious for buzzing bees, and dance in the wind for the wanderer who comes back every day, every week, instead of stealing you away.

Wear a crown of bone, dust, silver, starlight. Be a king, be a queen. Don’t drown your demons, leash them, train them, teach them to kill your enemies instead. Don’t dream of pretty boys or beautiful girls, dream of wildfires and snowstorms. Think of wolves, think of lions, and remember the same blood flows in you veins. Compromise on some things, swallow the bitterness and reward yourself with cinnamon, but don’t be swayed on important things. Find like minded people, your kind of people, and leave behind the ones holding you down. Don’t let anyone drown you, learn to breathe water. Adapt, but never lose yourself.

The world can be a scary place, but it doesn’t have to be. Make the darkness your home, but never let it consume you. You don’t need to win the fight, surviving is enough. Sometimes surviving takes everything you have, takes tears and pain. Shout and scream to the world, you are free and you cannot be broken.

  
  



End file.
